Moira Hedrin (Beyond)
Moira Hedrin is the former President of the Federation serving from 2407-2413 and currently serves as the Secretary of State under the Sorna Administration. With her sharp political mind, she continues to be active in the arena, helping others in the conservative party as a consultant. Background Information Geffro Hedrin was the mayor of Dekoa city. It was through him that Moira gained a passion for politics. Little else is known about her relationship with her family. It is unknown what part her mirror universe counterpart plays as she has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Aryle Sejenko (2392-2403): Moira started to date Aryle their senior year of college. They amicably broke up in 2403 due to her busy schedule. Previous lovers include William Bell, Christopher Greenwood CP and Connor Almin-Reese. Spouse(s) Caleb Sparks Moira met her husband, Caleb Sparks, when he became her Secretary of the Interior in 2408. As they got to know each other, she was realizing more and more how much they had in common. Realizing her marriage was ending, she relied on him through the hard times. Once she was divorced officially they got together. They remained together in secret until coming out during a presidential gala. They eventually got enaged close to the end of the Second Romulan-Cardassian War. When they got married, he took her last name as she didn't want to change her name again into her presidency and he had no love for the Sparks legacy. They have one child together. Previous Spouse(s) Sajan Devrix Moira met her husband, Sajan Devrix, through her ties to politics in the Betazoid Embassy. She looked out for him because of his need for an older female and guidance but when he showed more of a romantic interest they began dating. Hoping his status as a member of the first house would aid her political career, they eventually married before she won the Presidency. They did not have any children. Children Moira has one child with Caleb Hedrin named Meranda Hedrin. Please see the link for more information. Education and Career Attending the University of Dekoa, Betazed from 2388-2392, Moira has a degree in Political Science and Diplomacy. Her sophomore year was spent on Earth, where she served as the personal assistant for the Secretary of Federation Affairs, Devrin Grax. After she graduated she took an internship at the Dalar Continental Council from 2392-2394 before becoming a personal aid to Councilman Pennelson until 2397. Soon after, she stepped up and became a representative herself on the Dalar Continental Council from 2398-2401 before joining the Betazoid council until 2403. Finally, after an election, she was brought in as a member of the Federation council in 2404 until 2408 when she was sworn in as the 22nd President of the United Federation of Planet, where she served with Michael Richardson V as her VP. Michael resigns in 2411 and she elected Alal Sorna to be her Vice President. Moira later orchestrated one of the biggest successful write in campaigns for a Presidential election in 2413 when she supported Michael Richardson V over the running conservative candidate Iskander al-Khalid. When Moira's term was over, Alal offered for her to be his Secretary of State and she took the position from Jan-July, 2414 when she stepped down to work on her family life. 2 Moira Hedrin (Beyond) Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:February Category:2371 Category:All Characters